Advent Children
by Third Rabbit
Summary: A month after KH, a stranger arrives at Destiny Islands with a strange plea. She begs Sora and Riku to find special children, who holds the power of light and darkness within them. But Maleficent has her eyes on them as well. Ch. 3 up!
1. Advent Children: The meeting

Advent Children  
  
by Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:A month after KH, a stranger arrives at Destiny Islands with a strange plea. She begs Sora and Riku to find special children, who holds the power of light and darkness within them. But Maleficent has her eyes on them as well.  
  
Disclaimer:I get tired of having to say this every single time I type a Fanfiction. Once again, I do not and never will own the Kingdom Hearts characters or any other thing from the game. I own only my Oc's and that's that.  
  
A/n:No, this has nothing to do with that FFVII movie that I will undoubtedly go see, since it has Cloud in it. Anyway, after this fic I plan on making a sequel to Connecting to Oblivion for those who weren't satisfied with the ending. Review if you want to ...   
  
*; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e *; r *; s *; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e *; r *; s *; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e   
  
"Catch it, Sora!"  
  
Running toward the flying object, Sora jumped in to the air and caught it. Holding the Blitzball up, he gave a goofy grin. Wakka moaned as Tidus shouted, hopping around and doing his little victory dance. Selphie frowned as Kairi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do than to play Blitzball?" Kairi asked with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, it's better than sitting around and doing nothing, ya?" Wakka frowned and released his own sigh. "But, it is getting kinda boring."  
  
"Yeah," Sora dropped the ball, "but there's nothing to do-Besides challenging Riku to a three on one match again."  
  
"Don't even think about it," a groan came out of nowhere.  
  
The group laughed as Riku jumped off the top of the Seaside Shack. "It's just not fun here anymore."  
  
"Yeah," the group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, what's that thing over there?" Selphie suddenly sputtered out as the group turned to look.  
  
In the ocean laid a strange figure, drenched in dark clothing. The group looked at one another before running to it. When they got to it, long brunette strands was smeared across the sand with a slender hand outstretched. Riku bent over, pushing aside a few locks. His aquamarine eyes adverted to Sora and the others. Sora nodded with confusion.  
  
"What is it, Riku?" Sora asked. "Who is he?"  
  
"You mean, who is she?" Riku muttered with an emphasize on "She."  
  
"It's a girl?" Kairi blinked. "I guess with all that dark clothing, we couldn't tell the gender."  
  
"Is she okay?" Selphie asked leaning over Riku's shoulder.  
  
"I think so." Riku checked her pulse. "Yeah, she's still alive. Just icy cold and wet."  
  
"Boy, she's fat." Tidus blurted out, causing Kairi to slap him. "Tidus!"  
  
"She's not fat, stupid." Riku frowned. "I think this woman's pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?" The group shouted.  
  
"We need to get her some place warm." Riku instructed.  
  
********  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the group had somehow manage to pick the woman up and take her inside the Seaside Shack. Kairi had went home and got some sheets, bed covers, and some more items to make the woman warm and heal her. Though it took two trips, mainly for Tidus dropping one sheet in to the ocean, they manage to get everything they needed. The group all sat outside the shack with Riku sitting on top of the shack's roof and the others sitting on the white sand.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sora looked at Riku, who shrugged.  
  
"Maybe, but who knows." Riku mumbled. "We were lucky to have found her."  
  
"What about the baby?" Selphie brought up. "Do ... do you think she's all right?"  
  
"Hey, how do you know it isn't a boy?" Tidus frowned.  
  
"That's enough," Riku rolled his eyes. "We'll have to wait till she wakes up."  
  
The group sat in silence till they heard a loud scream; all of them jump with the exception of Riku. Jumping down, he opened the door and hurried in, followed by a nervous Sora, a pale Kairi, a shivering Wakka, a hyper Tidus, and an excited Selphie. When they walked in, they saw the woman prompted up, holding her heart. She looked up at them with her platinum eyes and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled. "I thought for sure I was a goner; both me and my child."  
  
"So, you're okay?" Sora asked as he walked up to her and sat down infront of her. "You aren't feeling sick or anything like that?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." The woman smiled. "Thanks to you children. Bless your hearts."  
  
"Thanks." The group smiled.  
  
Riku stared at her as he leaned against the wall. "What happened to you?"  
  
The woman stared at him and nodded sadly, "I was trying to escape my home; trying to escape those horrible creatures."  
  
Sora's oceanic eyes flickered. "What ... creatures?"  
  
"These small black and white creatures. We don't know where they came from, but they were after all the children in my home. That's why I fled and came searching for someone. Someone that I heard of in a legend that was said to be true."  
  
"Searching for who?" Selphie asked.  
  
"The Keyblade master." She muttered.  
  
Everyone gazed at Sora. "You're searching for Sora? Why?" Kairi asked.  
  
The woman looked at them. "You mean, one of you children is the keyblade master?"  
  
"Yeah," Sora smirked. "I am."  
  
"Oh, I need your help so badly." The woman tried to stand, but fell to the floor.  
  
"Take it easy," Riku instructed. "You've been through a lot."  
  
"Yes," the woman sighed. "Sora, I need you to do something for me. Something very important."  
  
"What is it?" Sora stared at her.  
  
"I need for you to go search for these special children. They are powerful, cunning, and stronger than any force that anyone has ever heard of. These children were great theory makers and loved creating the simplest, yet hardest things."  
  
"Who are they?" Riku suddenly asked.  
  
The woman nodded. "These children are called the Advent Children. Children that have powers like gods, yet use them for the simplest things. They have the powers of darkness and light. They only grow up to the age sixteen, then just stop growing. They are very, very special children that some feared were too powerful. But the people in my home, we worship these children. But now, something has happened."  
  
"What? You mean those creatures?" Kairi asked. "I wonder if those creatures are the-"  
  
Sora glanced at Riku, who nodded. "I bet it is the heartless, but how?"  
  
"The Heartless?" The woman muttered. "Yes, those black things are the heartless. But the white ones ... we have no idea what those are. Those are our major problems. Those things eat children and suck the life out anything that it kills."  
  
"What?" The group exclaimed.  
  
"Those white things are the reason why I am asking you, Sora, to find the Advent Children. If anyone could get rid of them, they can."  
  
"So, the Advent Children are the only people that can stop the white creatures, but I can stop the heartless with the keyblade." Sora said, revealing the Kingdom Key.  
  
"Will you please find the children?" The woman asked with prayer in her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Sora mumbled, "I promise I'll find them."  
  
*******  
  
A/n:Okay, that's chapter one of AV. Should I continue this or not? I forgot how many chapters there was going to be for this story. Oh, well. 


	2. Advent Children: I don't trust you

Advent Children  
  
by Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:A month after KH, a stranger arrives at Destiny Islands with a strange plea. She begs Sora and Riku to find special children, who holds the power of light and darkness within them. But Maleficent has her eyes on them as well.  
  
Disclaimer:I get tired of having to say this every single time I type a Fanfiction. Once again, I do not and never will own the Kingdom Hearts characters or any other thing from the game. I own only my Oc's and that's that.  
  
A/n:Thanks for the review. Since you like it so much, here's chapter two.  
  
*; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e *; r *; s *; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e *; r *; s *; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e   
  
Twilight slowly began to creep up on the Destiny Islands. Throughout the entire day, Sora and his friends questioned the possible reasons of why the heartless were still around. Hours passed by like minutes as the group sat inside the warm Seaside Shack, till Kairi noticed it was almost time to go home. Sora stood up from the ground, dusting himself off.  
  
"I think it's safe to assume that the heartless aren't anywhere near Destiny Islands, right?"  
  
The woman nodded. "I'm not quite sure ... My world is not too far away from this place. But it's clear that the heartless aren't trying to leave my world. They're searching for something."  
  
"If the heartless are back, do you think that Ansem-" Kairi began, but stopped with a frown on her face.  
  
"I doubt Ansem is alive," Riku shrugged, "not after being emitted to the light of Kingdom Hearts."  
  
"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Riku's right. The heartless probably never disappeared. But I wonder what they're searching for."  
  
"We'll never know till we get to her world," Riku mumbled. "It's as simple as that."  
  
"Hey, what is your name?" Tidus quickly brought up. "You never told us; but then again, we never told you who we are."  
  
The woman smiled. "My name is Sophia. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"The name's Tidus," the blond said with a grin. "The two girls are Kairi and Selphie. Wakka's the one with the goofy accent."  
  
"Hey!" Wakka shouted, causing the others to snicker.  
  
"Sora's the one with the spiky hair and Riku's the cool one."  
  
Sophia nodded. "Yes, I see."  
  
"Uh, oh. Looks like we better get home." Kairi cracked open the door. "It's getting darker by the second."  
  
"But, what about Sophia?" Sora questioned. "We can't just leave her here."  
  
"Someone's going to have to stay with her." Riku walked up to the group. "Who's it gonna be?"  
  
"I'll do it!" Sora quickly volunteer. "And anyway, what if the heartless suddenly show up?"  
  
"Then I'll stay, too." Riku mumbled. "The rest of you can go home. We'll keep an eye on her."  
  
Kairi nodded. "I wanna stay with you guys. Besides, she wouldn't want to be cooped up with a bunch of boys."  
  
******  
  
It was silent and very tranquil; the sound of the ocean's waves splashing against the sun couldn't wake Sora up for anything. Kairi laid on a set of soft covers that she brought for Sophia, while Riku sat on the ground, against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Sophia laid on a set of soft bed covers with her eyes wide open. Her silver eyes looked at both her sides before she got up and slowly crept out of the Seaside Shack.  
  
The sweet ocean breeze was moist and refreshing as Sophia slowly walked across the shadowed sand, one hand over her swollen belly while the other hand pushed back her brunette hair. It seemed too peaceful outside.  
  
"I figured you'd walk outside," a voice cutted through the islands' tranquility.  
  
Sophia turned around to see a flicker of Riku's silver hair flow with the calm breeze. She closed her eyes and gave a not surprised sigh. Riku trudged passed her and stopped, not bothering to look at her at all.  
  
"What were you going to do?" Riku's question oddly. "Runaway again?"  
  
"I can't stay here," Sophia mumbled aloud. "Riku, just go back to bed."  
  
"No, thanks." Riku turned to face the woman. "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
Sophia nodded. "You're right. I was going to run away. For your home's safety. Those creatures could come here and bring destruction upon the beauty that it holds. I-I couldn't stand to see another world become like mine."  
  
"So, you can all the out here just to ask for Sora to find some kids and then you want to leave? Without telling us, might I add?" Riku narrowed his eyes.  
  
"It will come after me .. and probably you all." Sophia frowned. "Just let me go, Riku."  
  
"Who will come after you? The heartless? Those white creatures? Or is it something else you don't mind bothering to tell me about, since you were afraid to tell the others about it." Riku glared at Sophia. "I'm all ears."  
  
It was Sophia's turn to frown. "What are you talking about? I haven't hid anything from you all."  
  
"Don't act stupid," Riku frowned. "An old enemy of ours is alive and I bet it's Ansem, isn't it?"  
  
"Hah! I can't believe you," Sophia laughed. "Riku, I'm not hiding anything away from you and your friends. And what about an old enemy? Didn't you kids talk about the heartless? You should be more worried about them."  
  
"There's more to your story than meets the eyes and I can feel it." Riku nodded. "But I'll find out. Either way it goes."  
  
Sophia frowned as Riku walked passed her and pass the Seaside Shack. Rubbing her stomach, she frowned with anger in her eyes. Riku wasn't a kid to be fooling around with and she could clearly see that.  
  
*******  
  
Sitting on the limb of the Paopu fruit tree, Riku stared passed the ocean. Turning around, he glanced at the figure known as Sophia. The young woman appeared to be opening the Seaside Shack's door. Turning back around, Riku frowned and looked down at the sand.  
  
"Riku, what are you doing?"  
  
Riku looked back to see a sleepy looking Sora rub his oceanic eyes and walk up to the tree's trunk. Riku rolled his eyes as Sora stumbled over. Things hadn't change between after the heartless incident. Sora easily forgave him like the whole thing never happened!  
  
"What are you doing up?" Riku mumbled with look of irritation. "You were knocked out when I left the shack."  
  
"I heard you when you closed the door. Then I walked out and saw you talking to Sophia. What's up? Why was she up, around, and going?" Sora quickly asked with a concern look.  
  
"I don't trust her," Riku muttered with a frown. "I just don't trust her."  
  
"Why?" Sora frowned. "Is she bad or something?"  
  
"She's hiding the truth." Riku glanced at Sora. "Sora, you and I both know that there's no way that she could've traveled here. The worlds barriers are up still. Because if they weren't, someone or something would've appeared here and sent our world in to oblivion."  
  
"Yeah, I know it's strange. But she hasn't tried to hurt us."  
  
Riku nodded. "I know that but I have this feeling about her. I just don't want anything to happen to us. Besides, I thought since you and King Mickey sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts, the heartless would not show up again."  
  
"And if the heartless was here, we would be able to see shooting stars. I guess you have a point there, Riku. But, still-she seems so nice."  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes. "Ansem seemed like he was nice until he took over my body; trust is hard to keep and I still don't feel like I can be trusted."  
  
"Riku, I trust you." Sora stared at the silver haired boy. "Don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
"You have no idea what if felt like ... " Riku jumped out the tree. "To see only darkness for a long time, thinking your dead, and then be stuck in a world where darkness ruled? I couldn't stand it and that world, that thought of being lost and forgotten, will never leave me alone."  
  
"It's okay, Riku. It'll be okay." Sora mumbled. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
The two boys glanced near the small water fall to see a small, spectral figure. Sora walked forward and squinted his eyes to get a clearer look at the figure. It was a small girl. Though he could hardly see her face, Sora knew it was a girl. Her hair was glowing and floating in an enigmatic way. Glancing at Riku, Sora nodded with his friend.  
  
"I think that's one of the Advent Children." 


	3. Advent Children: A child's whisper

Advent Children  
  
by Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:A month after KH, a stranger arrives at Destiny Islands with a strange plea. She begs Sora and Riku to find special children, who holds the power of light and darkness within them. But Maleficent has her eyes on them as well.  
  
Disclaimer:I get tired of having to say this every single time I type a Fanfiction. Once again, I do not and never will own the Kingdom Hearts characters or any other thing from the game. I own only my Oc's and that's that.  
  
A/n:I'm getting Sonic Heroes!! Oh, yeah. Thanks for the reviews. I can't wait till Advent Children comes out either. I wonder if the guy who played Cloud in KH will play his voice? I liked Cloud's voice. Oh and I think this fic seems to be slowly turning in to a story focusing on Riku? Oh, well. Here's chapter three.  
  
*; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e *; r *; s *; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e *; r *; s *; d *; r *; e *; a *; m *; e   
  
The gentle gust of wind caused strands of brunette hair and platinum hair to sway along the side of two boys' faces. Sora glanced at Riku, who appeared to be a skeptic about the entire scene. The glowing child appeared to be waiting for something or ... someone.  
  
"Let's go," Sora said with a slight muff, "I wonder who she is?"  
  
"Can't be good if you ask me," Riku simply replied as the two headed off.  
  
Hurrying across the shadowed sand seemed to bring a sense of fear in to both Sora and Riku's mind; atleast till they got to the waterfall. Crystal colored water splashed down in the little area as though it was a small oasis. Perfect with one exception: the girl was gone. Crossing his arms, Riku rolled his eyes with irritation.  
  
"Hey! Where'd she go?" Sora pouted and glanced around them.  
  
It was just utter silence. "Maybe we were hallucinating?"  
  
Riku nodded. "At the same time; about the same thing? I don't think so. She just couldn't have disappeared."  
  
Walking up to the waterfall, Riku's aquamarine eyes flickered as the waterfall seemed to just stop. The water was floating in mid air, defying the laws of gravity. He glanced at Sora, who appeared just as shock as he did; everything around them had stopped in time; in motion.  
  
"Okay, what the heck's going on?" Riku frowned as he turned his back on the waterfall and glanced at the motionless island.  
  
"Time's stopped; just like that magic I learned. It's weird." Sora replied with a slightly smug look. "Who could've done this?"  
  
{I had to stop it ... }  
  
Riku stared in to the emptiness. "Who said that!"  
  
{I had to stop the motion .... because of me .. }  
  
Sora frowned. "Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
{Amono ... }  
  
Sora and Riku looked at one another. "Who?"  
  
{I came to see you ... }  
  
"Whoever you are, we can't see you. Show yourself!"  
  
A bright flash suddenly emerged from the corner of both Sora and Riku's eyes; a soft feeling surfaced around them as their eyes adjusted to see the same child. She floated with her eyes closed, her hair colorless, and her skin moist with soft tones of honey brown. The light slowly began to die down, revealing the earth tones of Destiny Islands. Riku rubbed his eyes before glancing at the floating child before him. Sora touched his chest, feeling his heart beat softly against his chest.  
  
{Don't trust it ... }  
  
"What?" Riku took a step closer to the child. "Don't trust who? Who are you?"  
  
{My name is Zelda. Don't trust it ... It will seek out your heart, just like they do .. }  
  
"Zelda." Riku mumbled, then he looked at her. "Are you one of them? The children?"  
  
{We need you, Riku and we need Sora; warriors of the keyblade. Fate as sought you out ... }  
  
"Zelda," Sora began, "who are "They"?"  
  
{The ones who sought your heart in the beginning; the dark ones. But also the light ones.}  
  
"The heartless is back, then." Riku frowned. "But, who or what are the light ones?"  
  
{Riku, we seek your fate; we seek the light. You are the "key" to fate as of now. Destiny is up to you. But, can you see it? Don't you know it?}  
  
"What're you talking about?" Riku stared at the child. "Hey! Answer me!"  
  
The child began to fade away slowly, motion returning to the island. Riku frowned as the light once again blinded both him and Sora. Soft whispers echoed throughout both his and Sora's minds; Zelda's voice.  
  
{An old enemy approaches; Thus, this calls for three to step forward.}  
  
Aquamarine eyes slowly opened to meet a gust of wind; Riku frowned as he looked around himself to see Sora rubbing his oceanic eyes hard. A confused thought slowly submerged in his mind: Zelda. The girl, for some reason, seemed awfully familiar to him. Turning away from his bestfriend, Riku frowned as he mumbled.  
  
"Come on, Sora. Let's go back to the shack. There's nothing left here now."  
  
********  
  
In the early morning, the sound of the waves crashing against the beach quickly woke up Riku. His eyes showed a sign of no more than three hours of sleep; glancing around, he quickly saw the body of Sora's outstretched on several bed sheets. The spiky haired boy's cherry lips moved a couple of times, mumbling "Kairi." Riku rolled his eyes as he slowly got up and headed out the shack.  
  
Outside, the sweet fragrance of Destiny Islands came back with a hint of coconut. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie had returned, no doubt, with several food items; Kairi sat on the white sand, beside Sophia and laughed. The two seemed to be talking. Riku frowned and walked off toward the other side of the island.  
  
On the other side, the sand looked magnificently beautiful as always. Riku slightly smiled. Memories of building the raft clogged his mind; Sora always talked through the entire time that they worked on the raft. It was annoying back then, Riku thought to himself, but now I miss those days. Walking toward the ocean, he stopped noticing a shadow. Rolling his eyes, Riku quickly jumped out the way and crossed his arms, a sigh being released. Sora laid on the ground, frowning slightly. Sitting up, he nodded to himself.  
  
"Ah, man! I almost had you," Sora whined angrily.  
  
Riku smirked. "That's not good, Sora. I think you're losing your touch!"  
  
They remained in their same position for a few minutes till Sora stood up. He stared out toward the see with a slight frown slowly appearing. Turning to Riku, Sora nodded with a look of confusion and worry.  
  
"Riku, I had a dream last night. A dream about ..."  
  
"Zelda?" Riku said with his eyes on Sora.  
  
"Yeah," Sora nodded. "I had a dream about Zelda and you."  
  
Riku gave a look of surprise. "I wasn't expecting that."  
  
"Neither was I," Sora managed to laugh. "In the dream, you and Zelda were ... well, how can I put it?"  
  
Riku looked agitated. "Sora ..."  
  
"What? Oh, no! I wasn't talking about something like that, Riku!" Sora blushed hard with his goofy smile.  
  
"Anyway, what was the dream about?" Riku frowned as he asked, redirecting Sora.  
  
"In the dream, Zelda wasn't calling you Riku; I don't even think it was you. This guy had gray eyes. But he looked exactly like you. Zelda called him Helios. Anyway, they were talking about the heartless and about Ansem. Riku, she said an old enemy would appear. What if it's Ansem?"  
  
"I don't think so." Riku nodded. "It just doesn't seem like it would be; no, it's somebody else."  
  
"Who?" Sora frowned.  
  
Before another word could be spoken, the island began to shake, rattle, and roar. Sora fell to the ground while Riku quickly tried to regain balance. Slowly, darkness began to leak towards the shore. Sora quickly got up and followed Riku upward. A bright portal slowly appeared behind them. The darkness was continuing the draw up.  
  
"This can't be happening!" Sora frowned. "We sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts."  
  
"Looks like Zelda wasn't kidding." Riku turned towards the portal. "Looks like we have no choice but to go through the portal."  
  
"What?! What about Kairi?" Sora stared at Riku.  
  
"If Sophia made it out of her world, she can help Kairi make it out of this world. We can't go back to where they are. The darkness is blocking the way." Riku mumbled as he walked toward the portal.  
  
"Come one, Sora."  
  
Sora stared at Riku; it was as though his adventure was repeating itself. But this time it was different; Riku was actually on his side. Hurrying to the silver haired boy, Sora stared at the bright portal. Glancing at Riku, he shrugged.  
  
"Do we just jump?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The two nodded and quickly jumped at the same time. White balls of light surrounded them as they continued to fall down what seemed like an endless abyss. Suddenly, they hit the ground with impact. Riku's aquamarine eyes opened to meet a set of orange eyes. Sitting up, he gasped as a young boy, perhaps Selphie and Tidus' age, staring at him. The boy smiled.  
  
"Amono, is that you?" 


End file.
